


Junk Food of Love

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [373]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/08/20: "level, regret, quest”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [373]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Junk Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/08/20: "level, regret, quest”

“Game night at Lydia’s,” Stiles groaned. “Calls for a side quest first, for snacks.”

Looking puzzled Derek replied, “Lydia always has snacks.”

“Cucumber sandwiches and caviar on crackers are not snacks! I need spicy hot Doritos!”

“You’ll regret offending her if you bring your own food.”

“I’ll regret if I have to eat celery sticks filled with cream cheese again!” Stiles cried, then, leaning over to lay his head on Derek’s shoulder while fluttering his eyelids, “If you love me you’ll stop for _real_ snacks, Der-Bear.”

Trying his level best not to grin, Derek drove to the nearest grocery store.


End file.
